Chapter 202
Announcement is the 202nd chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Two months has passed since the Qin army began its invasion of Wei's lands. Ren Pa arrives at the location of the decisive battle. However, the reason why Ren Pa didn't deploy his forces on Mount Man, the most strategically advantageous location on the battlefield was because it had already been taken by the soldiers of Mou Gou vice general Ou Sen. Elsewhere Kou seeing a tiger for the first time. Bi Hei calms him down as Shin and the other officers are talking about the Hi Shin Unit battle plans as they now are a 1000-man unit. Kyou Kai explains the battle plan to the other officers. Sosui seeing her at work for the first time is impressed. He asks her where she learned such military tactics. She simply says nowhere. She says she came up with it on the spot. Shin however states that her sword skills are even more impressive. General Do Mon calls for the attention of all troops. The Wei 1st army and vice general Ou Sen army have arrived at Sanyou City. The location of the final battle. Both forces has yet to start any hostilities, each is waiting for the arrival of their allies. He tells them they need to haste their steps. Kyou Kai however is thinking about something. She then asks Shin if he has a moment later. That there is something she wants to talk about. At the capital of Qin Kanyou, Ryo Fui asks Shou Hei Kun why he isn't sending any reinforcements since their enemy is Ren Pa. He states that the possible appearance of Ren Pa was already in his calculations. Therefore he had already sent word to general Mou Gou. He should have had enough warning to formulate a counter to Ren Pa. Further more in their current situation, they can't afford to send reinforcements anyway. Ever since they began the Wei invasion campaign, the super state of Chu to the south has been amassing troops close to Qin borders. Were Chu to actually muster an attack, it would assuredly be with a gigantic army numbering twenty or thirty thousand strong. In order to prevent a repeat of what happened at Bayou, they must have general Mou Bu, Chou Tou and Duke Hyou stationed there at all costs. Ryou Fui asks if they shouldn't be in truce with Chu right now. He tells that is the case at the moment, but if they show a single opening, Chu would undoubtedly invade their lands. If they then would move to respond to Chu, Wei will take the chance to reclaim the Sanyou region from their grasp. Chu's objective is also to prevent them from obtaining Sanyou. This clearly illustrates just how important an obstruction Sanyou will pose to Qin should they wish to expand towards the east. Shou Bun Kun then speaks his mind and tells that Mou Gou can't win. Going by the reports, Mou Gou is equally matched with Ren Pa as far as troops go, Both sides field 140.000 men. He states that Ren Pa can't be defeated of both sides are fighting under the same terms. He asks the Chief of military affairs if he doesn't comprehend how terrifying Ren Pa truly is. He tells he is aware that this campaign is somewhat reckless. But the alliance with Zhao is the only opportunity they have for this. If Qin truly wishes to aim to unify all of China, then they must take Sanyou in this battle no matter what. At Ren Pa HQ, their general is being notified of Kan Ki setting up camp at mount Ryuu. The officers asks what the meaning is of this as that mountain is a fair distance away from the predicted battlefield. Ren Pa tells if this was on purpose then it seems they have quite a peculiar character on their hands. Kyou En tells that those who maintain distances tend to be strategists who are fond of shifting manoeuvres. Ren Pa asks for Mou Gou location. They tell that he is currently at Gou region. They will most likely arrive tomorrow. Ren Pa tells that the battle will begin after tomorrow. The night is falling. Shin and Kyou Kai are lying in the fields. She tells Shin that her feet doesn't touch the ground. She is unable to move forward like the others. She states that this is because she still hasn't avenged her sister. She can still feel the pain. She tells that the Hi Shin Unit is the only place she can call home. Even after she avenged her sister, her path will still continue. Otherwise her sister who dreamed of seeing the outside world would have sacrificed herself for nothing. She also hope for this. But in the end, only after she finally avenged her sister will her path then broaden before her. This is why after this battle finishes, she will leave the Hi Shin Unit. She doesn't know how long it will take, but if she comes back. She thinks then it will be possible for her to move forward. Shin tells her goodbye and tells that they will win this. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ren Pa *Mou Gou mentioned *Ou Sen *Kou *Bi Hei *Kyou Kai *En *Shin *Sosui *Shou Sa *Ryo Fui *Shou Hei Kun *Ei Sei *Mou Bu mentioned *Chou Tou mentioned *Duke Hyou mentioned *Shou Bun Kun *Kan Ki *Kyou En Characters introduced *Do Mon Chapter notes *Two months has passed since the Qin army began its invasion of Wei's lands. *Ou Sentook a strategic position from Ren Pa. *Kyou Kai came up with a battle plan for the Hi Shin Unit. *Ren Pa and Ou Sen are already at the location. *Kyou Kai wants to talk to Shin later on. *Chu is stationing troops at Qin border. *General Mou Bu, Chou Tou and Duke Hyou are stationed at the border with Chu. *Shou Bun Kun tells Mou Gou can't win against Ren Pa. *Both Mou Gou and Ren Pa troops are 140.000 men strong. *The battle will start tomorrow. *Kyou Kai will leave the Hi Shin Unit to avenge her sister. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters